More Than That Adopted-COMPLETE-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**More Than That –Adopted- 1**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 I letting me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'. This chapter is only slightly edited from Starstruck97's version.

* * *

**Chapter one**

"We win!" Reid yelled after sinking the last ball on the pool table, "Pay up Aaron."

"You cheated! There is no way you could have sunk that!" Aaron said beginning to walk around the table to confront Reid like he normally did after Reid beat him.

Tyler moved to stand beside his older brother, when he noticed Aaron walking over. "Dude, did you have to make that shot so obvious?" Tyler whispered, "Now he's pissed!"

Reid just ignored his little brother like he normally does in these situations, giving a death stare towards Aaron and his goons. "Come over to pay, aye?" Reid teased. Tyler sighed knowing that his words yet again didn't get through to the blonde.

Aaron walked right up to the boys, standing within an inch of them, "I'll pay up when you tell me how you sunk that last shot."

"Well," Reid said with a smirk on his face, "All I did was hit the ball with the cue, while aiming it at the hole. Not that hard."

Aaron grabbed Reid by his shirt, "How about we take this outside?"

Both boys knowing that was a hysterical question, marched out to the back of Nicki's.

Pogue and Caleb sat at a table with a beer in hand, chatting about the Covenant and anything else that came to mind.

"What do you think about Reid and Tyler scamming Aaron every night?" Caleb asked, "It's sure to either backfire or expose us sometime."

"I think Reid's a dumbass!" Pogue said. "Tyler is only going along with it because Reid said so, those two are nearly inseparable."

Caleb looked over to the pool table expecting to see his two younger brothers haggling Aaron, but didn't see them, instead seeing a boy and girl making out. "Where are they anything?" he asked worried for their safety.

Pogue face also flushed with worry, "You don't think they got into a fight do you?"

"I sure hope not! But with Reid it's a good possibility, let's search inside first." Caleb groaned having a bad feeling before getting up with his brother and setting off to find the 2 youngest members of the Covenant.

"Shut up!" Tyler suddenly said, stopping the other boys' yelling. They all turned and looked at him. Tyler suddenly felt really small. "Just pay up Aaron. Then we will leave, there's no need for a fight tonight."

This seemed to tick Aaron off more than the yelling. Aaron walked over to Tyler, backing him up against a wall, grabbing a fist full of his shirt.

"I'm not fucking paying faggot! Not until you tell me how Reid did that shot! Not even professionals could sink that! It was like he used magic!"

"H-how would I know?" Tyler cursed himself for stuttering. He tried to jerk himself out of Aarons grip, but to no prevail.

"Get your hands off him!" Reid interrupted, heading over to his brother and Aaron before being stopped by his goons.

"Y-you know what? We don't want your money anyways; it was only a friendly match. No need for a fight. J-just let us go." Tyler tried to reason with Aaron.

Aaron laughed, "Aw cute! Baby Boy just wants to be let go!" Aaron then suddenly brought a knee up into Tyler's stomach.

Tyler gasped as the air rushed out of him as he buckled forward from the force.

"BASTARD!" Reid screamed trying to break free from the goons but failing.

"Don't… call me… that!" Tyler said between breaths.

Aaron yanked him up straight, pulling his fist back and punching Tyler in the eye. Tyler grunted, but when the second fist came flying into his nose, he betrayed himself and let out yelp, before falling to the ground landing on his knees.

"Call you what?" Aaron yelled, "Baby Boy? Aw but it sounds so cute!" Aaron laughed before kicking Tyler in the ribs making him fall onto his side.

"STOP IT!" Reid yelled, getting Aaron to look at him while Tyler was trying to recover, "I made the shot! Tyler didn't play, don't bring him into this!"

Aaron smirked, "But he's your little brother, your Baby Boy, it just makes this all the more fun!"

* * *

"Yeah well we're his big brothers! And we want a little piece of this fun!" Pogue said as he and Caleb ran over to the boys.

"Want to help little Baby Boy here?" Aaron laughed, "Try me!"

Pogue ran out and punched Aaron in the face, everyone knew Pogue could beat Aaron anytime he wanted with a single punch, but this time he had hurt his youngest brother and things were personal. After a couple punches and kicks, Aaron was down for the count.

Pogue turned to were his second youngest brother Reid was being held, "If I were you I'd leave." He said to the boys. Each boy nodded and ran.

Pogue, Caleb and Reid ran to where Tyler was starting to get up.

"You ok Ty?" Caleb asked helping his youngest brother up.

Tyler shook the hands off him, not wanting help, "I'm fine!"

Caleb was a little taken back, "Tyler, your nose and eye!" Caleb said pointing out the bloodied nose and dark bruise forming around his left eye. He lifted his hand to touch Tyler's face.

"I said I was fine!" Tyler yelled wincing back whilst swatting the hands away from him, "It's not like any of you haven't ever had a black eye or bloody nose!" Tyler tried to walk off but was stopped by Pogue's hand in his chest.

"Let. Me. Go." Tyler hissed.

"What is wrong with you, we are just trying to help!" Pogue said annoying.

"I don't want your help and I don't need it!" Tyler pushed through Pogue, walking to his Hummer and driving home leaving his 3 older brothers in the wake of the dirt the tires spewed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than That –Adopted- 2**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 I letting me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'. This chapter is only slightly edited from Starstruck97's version.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"What's up with him?" Reid asked, watching as Tyler drove away.

"I don't know, you have been out here with him the whole time, you tell us!" Caleb said getting angry. He walked us close to Reid, looking him in the eye, "Why do you always have to start a fight! I tell you again and again not to Use but you still do! Now, not only have you risked exposure but you hurt Tyler!"

"Piss off Caleb!" Reid yelled, "I have no idea why he's angry! Just leave me alone!" He stormed out, heading to dorms at the college.

Reid entered the room he shared with Tyler, still annoyed with everything that had happened that night. He entered seeing Tyler laying in his bed, facing the wall.

Reid signed in anger and sat on his bed. Staring at Tyler, "Baby Boy, what up with you? Why are you so pissed?"

"Fuck off!" Tyler hissed, not even turning to look at him.

"Dude just tell me what wrong!" Reid said getting re-annoyed. Tyler didn't answer him.

"One second we are helping you up the next, you are bloody pissed at us! What the hell?" No answer.

Reid got up; pulled the blankets off Tyler; shoving him over to face him, "Answer me!" He yelled!

Tyler sat up; eyeing the older boy, "Piss off!"

Reid grabbed Tyler's jacket lifting him into a standing position, "Suck it up and stop being such a baby, you're just pissing everyone else off! I glad Aaron hit you, you obviously needed it!"

Tyler eyes went black and he threw an Energy ball at Reid, blasting him out the door. Tyler followed his fallen brother.

"Shouldn't have done that Baby Boy!" Reid said getting up. Reid created his own energy ball throwing it at Tyler. Tyler flew 30 feet down the hall, landing with a thud.

Reid walked over to him eyes midnight black. Tyler struggled to get up but made another Energy ball none the less and fired it at Reid who slid back about 15 feet.

"Getting weaker?" He laughed, lunching another strong Energy ball at Tyler, sending him flying into the wall at the end of the hall, glass breaking on the impact and he grunted as he landed on his stomach on the cold floor.

Tyler whimpered as he tried to get up, but fell. Reid walked over to him, a malicious grin on his face. "You're so weak!" Reid spat, "It must suck being the youngest, not being able to protect yourself, not even from your own big brother. I thought I was jealous because I'm not as strong as Pogue and Caleb, but then you're nowhere near as strong as me. Poor little Baby Boy, well that's all you are, isn't it? Just a little baby, weak and unable to protect itself, you're pathetic!"

Tyler, using his last bit of strength tried to through one last energy ball at Reid, only for it to be deflected and thrown back at him. He grunted as he tried to hold back a scream, eyes going back to their baby blue, as he struggled to stay conscious.

Reid laughed and walked off, leaving a barely conscious Tyler lying in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"So did you talk to him?" Questioned Caleb, the second Reid stepped foot into their dorm. Reid didn't answer as he walked past his older brothers and sat on Pogue's bed.

"Did you?" Pogue pressed, noticing Reid's face fall.

"I guess you can say that." Reid mumbled, before adding, "Not really."

"What did you do?" Caleb asked, trying to keep calm.

"We had a fight." Reid stated simply, signing as he rested his head in his hands.

"That fight better had been just words Reid!" Pogue threatened, his hands fisted.

Reid stayed silent, already knowing the consequences of what he had done.

"REID!" Caleb exploded, "How could you? You two are best friends! Please Reid, Please tell me you didn't Use."

"He started it!" Reid whispered, knowing that wouldn't help him one bit.

"That's not the point!" Caleb yelled, "You guys could have exposed us or hurt each other!" Worry suddenly took over Caleb's anger, "You didn't hurt each other did you?"

"I don't know!" Reid said as he finally lost it and started crying.

"Reid, you have to tell me what happened, right now. Tell me every detail!" Caleb said, standing in front of the weeping boy.

"I entered the dorm and he was in bed. I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't answer me. Things got out of hand, and I said I was glad Aaron hit him." Reid cried, sensing the look of disapproval without lifting his head from his hands.

"Then he sent an energy ball at me, and I was sent out of the door. He followed me, and I sent a ball back. It pushed him all the way down the hall, and he landed hard. He sent another ball back, but he was getting weaker, and I told him that. I sent another powerful ball at him, I could hear him whimpering, see the pain in his face, but I still continued. I said horrible things to him. Things I didn't mean! I was so cruel, so foul. I could see his heart break. He tried to send energy at me, but I reflected it, and sent it back to him. He couldn't move anymore, I don't even know if he was conscious when I left!" Reid was now full on crying, wondering if Tyler will ever forgive him.

"Pogue, comfort Reid, I'm going to find Tyler, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and please don't get angry at him, this is different to our other fights, no lecture is going to be worse than the guilt he is feeling." Caleb explained before running out of the dorm to go find Tyler.

Pogue sat beside Reid, pulling him into a tight hug, letting to boy cry into his chest, while whispering sweet words, to help calm his brother. Pogue knew that under any other circumstance, this would be incredibly awkward, and Reid would probably punch him and call him gay, but they were 'brothers' and friends, and Pogue knew that sometimes, this is what was needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than That –Adopted- 3**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 I letting me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'. This chapter is only slightly edited from Starstruck97's version.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Caleb ran down the hallways, resisting the urge to call out Tyler name, risking waking the other students up. He ran straight to Reid and Tyler's dorm, knowing that was where the fight took place.

He rounded another corner, before gasping and skidding to a stop. He could see a body lying on the floor, knowing too well that the brown mop of hair was his baby brother.

He started running again, falling to his knees in record time, beside his youngest brother. Caleb thought Tyler was unconscious at first, before he heard the soft whimpers escaping the boys' lips.

"Tyler?" Caleb called softly, shaking the boy slightly, "Come on; open your eyes Baby Boy."

After another soft groan, Tyler opened his blue eyes slightly, waiting as the person in front of him came into focus.

"That's it," Caleb encouraged, "Wakey, Wakey."

Suddenly Caleb was forced back by something. He sat up, looking at Tyler's once blue eyes, now black. "Tyler, it's me Caleb."

"I know." Came a weak reply, but surprisingly Caleb heard it.

"Baby Boy," Caleb said evenly, creeping closer to the young boy, "It's all right."

"Stop!" Tyler cried, "S-stay back."

Caleb was taken back, _why didn't Tyler want him near him?_ "Tyler, you're hurt, I'm just going to help you."

Caleb walked forward without being sent backwards, he went to touch the youngest boy, but pulled away as if he'd been burnt.

"Please don't." Tyler was crying now, "I don't want you too."

Caleb didn't know what was wrong with the boy, but he knew he had to get Tyler to his dorm, where he could fix him up and keep him from being seen by other students. Caleb knew Tyler had put a force field around himself.

"I'm sorry Tyler," Caleb whispered, his eyes going black, "But I need to help you. You'll forgive me."

Caleb, using his own power, forced Tyler's' shield to tighten around his prone body. He knew this would hurt the boy, but it would also force him to take the shield down, unfortunately this was the only was Caleb knew how to break shields.

Tyler started moaning in pain as his own shield constricted around him, finding breathing difficult, he took the force field down, gulping down the lost air.

Caleb seeing Tyler take the shield down, he reached down and picked up the much smaller boy.

"Please stop! I don't want you too! Don't." Tyler cried struggling in Caleb's hold. Feeling a little bit stronger, he started hitting Caleb as the boy started walking.

Caleb felt the boy struggling within his arms, crying and telling him not to. Suddenly a hand collided with his chest. The hits continued, aimed anywhere on his chest, neck and face. The hits, along with the constant struggling, were making carrying the boy extremely difficult.

Caleb stopped walking for a moment, changing the way he was holding the boy, so that Tyler couldn't use his arms. He heard Tyler grunt, as he couldn't use his arms.

"Caleb." Tyler whispered. Caleb looked down as the boy called his name. Tyler's eyes were black again as he said, "Put. Me. Down."

Caleb could feel his hands starting to burn slightly. "Jesus Tyler!" Caleb gasped, although still holding the boy through the pain. "I'm sorry Baby Boy." Caleb's eyes went black, and suddenly Tyler eyes returned to the natural blue before rolling into the back of his head as he passed out.

Caleb signed in guilt, but also relief as the burning stopped. He continued to walk down the halls, an unconscious Tyler, lying limp in his arms.

* * *

Pogue heard a banging at the door. He let Reid go, who was now only sniffling. The biker walked over to the door and gasped as he opened it. Caleb stood in the doorway, Tyler unconscious in his arms.

"Tyler!" Reid gasped as a new tear strolled down his cheeks. Caleb walked in, placing the limp boy down onto Pogue's bed.

"Is he ok?" Pogue asked, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know." His injuries aren't too bad, he should recover quickly." Caleb explained, moving the small boy on the bed into a more comfortable position.

"He's unconscious!" Reid yelled, "How can his injuries not be that bad!"

"I knocked him out." Caleb said, although you could hear the guilt in his voice. "He was acting weird. Using against me. Wouldn't let me touch him or help him, I had to do it, to help him."

"Don't worry Cay, we don't blame you, you did it for Tyler, not to hurt him." Pogue put a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Can you wake him up?" Reid whispered, "Please, just wake him up."

"I'll try." Caleb's eyes went black as he placed a hand on Tyler's head. "Got it."

Tyler's eyes slowly slid open and he looked around groggily. Finally, his world came into focus, and the second he saw his three older brothers towering over him, he gasped and reeled back, backing into the corner of the bed.

"Tyler it's us." Pogue said softly.

"Oh God I am so sorry Tyler! I didn't mean it! Any of it!" Reid burst out crying again.

"I don't want to be here." Tyler said quietly but sternly.

"Why?" Caleb asked, keeping his tone straight.

"Because I'm not wanted here." Tyler's voice cracked.

"What do you mean?" Caleb's voice asked the cowering boy.

"You don't want me here. I don't deserve it." Tyler's eyes were darting around the room looking for an escape route.

"Why would you think that? We love you Tyler!" Reid jumped in, startling the young boy.

"You said I was weak. Pathetic. A baby. You don't want me as your brother," Tyler cried, "Or as your friend."

"Tyler, I didn't mean that!" Reid cried, "It was the power taking over, I was angry, I said things I didn't mean. I love you baby boy! You will always be my brother and my best friend!"

Tyler stayed silent. "He's right Ty; you mean so much to us! There is no way we wouldn't want you." Pogue was on the verge of tears too, as he said those words.

"Really?" Tyler whispered looking to the ground.

"Most definitely!" Caleb asked, pulling Tyler's chin up so he had to look at Caleb. "We love you."

At once all three boys hugged their youngest, enjoying the feeling of safety. The boys spent the next couple hours in Caleb and Pogue's room, fixing the two younger boys up, and playing video games, when Reid made a joke and Tyler laughed so hard that his healing ribs were hurting and whacked the blonde in the head with a pillow of off Caleb's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than That –Adopted- 4**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 I letting me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'. This chapter is only slightly edited from Starstruck97's version.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Tyler was up, heading to the bathroom, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he said, walking towards the door.

"It's like 4am, who wants to see us at this time of the morning?" Pogue whined pausing the game he was playing with Reid.

"Yes?" Tyler asked before realizing who was at the door. When he did he gasped and slowly backed away from the figure in the doorway.

"Hi Tyler. I didn't think this was your room? I was looking for Pogue and Caleb." The figure laughed walking into the room, closer to the backed away boy.

"Chase!" Caleb gasped seeing the older boy move into the room. Fear crossed all four boys' faces.

"That's me." Chase laughed, looked at his 'brothers'.

"But your dead!" Pogue asked, "Caleb killed you!"

"Obliviously not." Chase's laugh, filled with anger. "He tried, nearly succeeded. But I lived, and now I'm back."

"What do you want?" Caleb asked standing beside Pogue (who had pushed Tyler and Reid behind him the moment Chase had entered he room) in front of the younger brothers.

"Just came around to say hi." Chase smirked, "I didn't expect them two to be here though," he nodded towards Tyler and Reid, "That's just a bonus!"

"Well, you've said hi. You can leave now." Reid grunted.

"Well that's no way to treat your brother Reid! You should invite me to stay or to have a drink!" Chase mocked. "Then again, earlier you didn't really treat your brother Tyler nice either. Did you two get into a fight?" He laughed and Tyler winced back as some feelings from the fight came back at him full force.

"I am going to kill you!" Reid yelled, trying to jump at the man, but was held back by Pogue.

Chase laughed, before turning to Pogue, "So Pogo, you'll be ascending next?"

"Fuck you." Pogue grunted, loathing the man for using his childhood nickname.

"Chase, if you're after Pogue's power's you're not going to get them. You tried once and nearly died, next time we will make sure you will." Caleb threatened.

"Ohh! Caleb is getting feisty!" Chase laughed. "Sure, you won last time, but this time I am stronger."

"Yeah? Well this time, we will have two who would have ascended!" Reid growled, "4 against 1, Chase, we know who will win."

"Don't count your chickens before they have hatched Reid." Chase smirked before turning his attention towards the youngest. "You have been quiet Tyler, more so than usual. Aren't you going to say hi to your brother?"

"Piss off Chase!" Caleb warned stepping directly in front of their youngest brother protectively.

"Was I talking to you Caleb?"

"No, but he is my brother, and I don't want you to talk to him!"

"But he my brother too!" Chase laughed, "Why don't you come here Ty? Give your brother a hug?" Tyler looked down, staying quiet.

"That was more of a command, not a request!' Chase growled with a smirk.

Suddenly, an invisible force dragged Tyler forward, he yelped as he found himself standing in front of Chase. He was so close; his chin was only an inch away from touching the larger man's chest.

Chase looked down at the youngest, raising a hand to touch the boys face. Tyler slapped the hand away and stepped back, only to be grabbed by his shirt, spun around and pinned to the older boy.

Tyler looked at his other brothers, eyes wide with fear as his back was pressed against Chase's chest, a strong arm pinning him around his shoulders.

"Let him go." Caleb said stepping forward.

"I'm just checking he is ok." Chase smiled, his free hand caressing the boys' cheek. Tyler flinched, trying to get away but to no avail.

"I'll give you once chance Chase." Caleb growled eyes going black.

"Or you'll do what? You can't use. What if you hit Tyler instead of me?" Chase laughed, pulling the struggling Tyler closer to him. "Anyway, don't get your knickers in a knot. I was just saying hi. He is my baby brother by the way."

"No I'm not." Tyler whimpered, shaking slightly from the fear and unwanted hand on his cheek.

"Oh he talks!" Chase laughed, "And yes you are Ty. Every time you think Caleb is your oldest brother, you're wrong, because I am. And saying that, I think I deserve some time to hang out with my brothers, defiantly my youngest." He ruffled Tyler's hair, earning a whimper of fear.

"Chase that's it!" Caleb's voice screamed murder, "Let him go, you and me can finish this outside."

"Oh but that would be too easy!' Chase's hand went from Tyler's face to his neck, forcing his head up to face the ceiling, so he couldn't see his other brothers. The boys watched in horror as Chase's eyes went black, Tyler falling limp in his hold.

Reid suddenly noticed a small spider crawling up Tyler's neck, stopped close to his ear. "Caleb, the spider." Reid whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"I know." Caleb stated, "Chase. Please don't."

"Begging are we Caleb?" Chase laughed. With a twist of his hand the spider crawled into Tyler's ear. His small, limp body convulsed for a second before going still, his veins turning purple and spreading across his face and slowly travelling down his body, the skin bruising as well. Slight cries could be heard, coming from the unconscious boy.

"Chase. What do you want?" Pogue's voice filled with emotion.

"Revenge." Came the simple reply.

"I'm the one who you fought; I have the power you want. Fight me. Take it out on me, not Tyler!" Caleb yelled, losing his usual calm.

"Well now I have something you want; baby boy. I don't want a fight, not yet anyway. First I want fun, and who is more fun than Tyler? Not only is he so much fun to play with, you three just seem to go insane the second I touch him." Chase lent down and forcibly kissed the youngest boy, tongue sliding between the unconscious lips to roam and explore the smaller boy's mouth. Chase pulled back, "Revenge is sweet, but not as sweet as Tyler." Chase winked at Caleb, "So much better than you Cay."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Reid screamed running towards the man. Chase smirked throwing an energy ball at the boy, sending him into raging Pogue.

"I'll be back Caleb. I'm not going to stop till I get all the power." Chase said seriously.

"I know." Caleb sighed.

"Watch out for my baby boy." Chase winked, biting down hard on the back of the young boys neck, earning an unconscious cry from the now purple skinned boy. He pulled back, licking up the blood spilling from the wound, before letting the boy drop to the floor.

"Take it out Chase." Caleb warned, seeing the boy move to the door.

"Take what out?" Chase grinned.

"The spider." Caleb growled.

"You're supposed to be the hero, you figure out how to. Remember, I'm not here to help." Chase left.


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than That –Adopted- 5**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 I letting me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'. This chapter is only slightly edited from Starstruck97's version.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The second Chase disappeared from the doorway, Caleb ran over to his youngest brother. "Tyler? Tyler!" Caleb shook the purple boy, but he didn't wake. "Reid? Pogue?" Celeb yelled to the two boys slowly getting up after the collision.

"Is he ok?" Pogue asked, helping Reid up and over to their fallen brother.

"Chase didn't tell the spider to come out." Caleb whimpered. "I don't know how to! What if I can't get it out? He is in pain, and I can't help!"

"Calm down Cay," Reid put a hand on the boys shoulder, "Try. If you can't, we will take him to our dads."

Caleb took a couple of deep breaths before letting his eyes bleed black. Placing a hand on Tyler's face, he tried to focus on locating the spider. It took multiple minutes before he was able to find it, but now that he had, he started concentrated on forcing the spider out.

"I-I need y-your h-h-help." Caleb gasped from the pressure of overusing his magic.

The two middle boys, let their eyes go black, placing a hand on Tyler as they helped Caleb force the spider out of Tyler. It was a long and agonizing procedure, but after what seemed like hours, the spider crawled out of Tyler's ear, before scuttling away. Caleb fell to the floor unconscious, the stain of his power's too much to handle.

Reid and Pogue gasped as their eyes returned to their normal color. They watched as the purple veins disappeared from the youngest body, leaving faint bruises in their place.

"God." Reid breathed. Both conscious boys sat a little longer, getting over their recent use of magic.

"Better get them into bed and wait for them to wake up. You and Ty can stay over; I've got two sleeping bags we can use for the night." Pogue said tiredly.

Reid lifted Tyler's small limp body into his strong pale arms, Pogue lifting Caleb, and placed the boys on the two beds. After putting them into a comfortable position and pulling the sheets over them, Reid and Pogue got out the sleeping bags and fell asleep instantly.

Pogue was first to wake up, Reid waking shortly after. The boys packed up their sleeping bags, showered and got changed by the time the next boy awoke.

"-So she was a blonde, blue eye, tan and tall! Her name was Sunny, or Shonie, or maybe it is Sall-" Reid was going on about his last date when he was interrupted by Pogue.

"Shhhh!" Pogue whispered yelled, "Listen."

Both could hear a low, pained moan. They looked at the other, eyes wide, _Tyler._ They ran toward the bed that the youngest warlock was lying on.

Tyler stirred and moaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw Reid and Pogue squatting beside his bed. "Hey guys." He whispered, "Why do I hurt?"

"Hey buddy!" Reid replied cheerfully, "You hurt because we had a little run in with our dearest brother, Chase. And this time you were his favorite."

"Yeah, guess he's over beating me up and moved onto you!" Pogue joked, "That's good for me, but that sucks for you man!"

Tyler laughed, "Go away, you suck man! So what actually happened?"

"He sent one of his little spiders into you." Reid explained. Tyler shivered at the information. "And he… h-he…" Reid couldn't finish.

"He kind of… he kissed you." Pogue blurted out awkwardly.

Tyler's eyes widened, "He… He k-kissed m-me?" The two boys nodded.

"Yuk!" Tyler groaned, "Oh God, I think I'm going to puke!"

"Hey, it's alright Baby Boy! Reid, get him something to drink."

Reid came back with a glass of water, which Tyler took gratefully.

"Where's Caleb?" Tyler asked voice laced with worry.

"On the other bed he's still out." Reid saw Tyler's confused look and continued, "Chase left the spider in you. We had to Use to get it out and Caleb had to do the most. He blacked out afterwards and hasn't woken up yet."

As if on cue, the three boys heard a rough voice rasp out, "You guy's better not be talking about me or I'll drop kick your asses into next week."

The boys smiled, "Caleb, you're awake!" Reid exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Obvious!" Caleb teased.

"Well aren't I'm glad you're awake!" Reid grumbled, but all the boys knew the two were just joking about.

"How are you feeling?" Pogue asked, stopping the bickering between the two other boys.

"I have a headache, but otherwise I'm fine." Caleb sat up, "What about you Baby Boy?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. A little sore, that's it." Tyler said softly.

"Tyler, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. Hurt any of you! I'm going to finish this, once and for all." Caleb growled.

"No!" Tyler cried, "I don't want to lose you! If we are going to do this, we are going to do it together! All four of us! We'll be weaker when we are apart!"

"Ty's right, Cay, We're in this together. The four Son's of Ipswich." Pogue said.

"Yes, we've got to protect our youngest, but we also have to protect our oldest." Reid added in before finishing awkwardly, "Well, as in you. Not Chase, even though he is the oldest, I meant…"

"We get it!" The three other boys said simultaneously, laughing.

"Alright. We do this together." Caleb concluded.

"Now, what's the plan?"


	6. Chapter 6

**More Than That –Adopted- 6**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 I letting me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'. From here on out its my own plot :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Get out of my face Reid!" Tyler shouted at the blonde who was telling him off for not fighting back against Chase the night before.

"Or what Baby Boy? What can YOU do?" Reid laughed carelessly. Tyler tightened his fists as his eyes bled black after a small fire expanded from his irises. "We are back to this again? Didn't you learn yesterday that you are weak and can't even defend your self?" Reid snorted rolling his eyes letting his turn black as well. As his eyes turned black Tyler sent an energy blast towards the blonde, taking him by surprise.

"What was that Reid?" Tyler snarled looking at the fallen teen.

"Baby Boy…" Reid's eyes turned back to their normal color.

"Don't." Tyler turned on his heel, grabbing his jacket he strode out of his and Reid's dorm room.

"Morning Ty." Caleb said as he and the biker almost ran into the youngest son of Ipswich.

"Out of my way." Tyler grumbled pushing past the older teen and stalked down the tall pretending not to hear Caleb and Pogue's cries after him.

"What's with him?" Pogue asked one of his best friends.

"Maybe that encounter with Chase last night upset him more than he was letting on?" Caleb guessed and Pogue considered it.

"More than likely it was Reid." Pogue added and Caleb nodded also seeing that as a possible reason to why Tyler was in such a foul mood that morning.

* * *

Tyler Simms walked out of the college dorm building, shoving his hands in his pockets as he strode down the pathway towards the college itself. He had no idea where he was headed, perhaps the pool? It always helped him clear his mind when one of the guys (mostly Reid) pissed him off. He changed his course towards the change rooms.

"Look who is out without his older brothers." Aaron's voice reached Tyler's ears, the young warlock mentally groaned.

"What do you want Abbot?" Tyler asked not even turning around as he pushed open the doors to the change room.

"Oh wow you sound so tough right now Simms, are you brothers hiding around the corner?" Aaron mocked and Tyler felt his power flare up but he calmed it down keeping his eyes from turning black.

"I don't need them to fight my battles." Tyler ground out turning to stare Aaron down with such fierce fire in his eyes that Aaron stepped back surprised.

"I-It didn't look like it last night." Aaron shot back and Tyler gave a short chuckle.

"I didn't want to show you up in front of your goons." Tyler smirked.

"Like you could." Aaron said in his usual cocky way, but he was starting to question Tyler's fighting skills.

"Try me Abbot." Tyler cracked his knuckles and Aaron took a swing towards the brunettes face before he could back down. Tyler ducked down letting the fist hit empty air before driving his own into Aaron's stomach. Aaron coughed holding his stomach while stumbling backwards.

"What the hell was that?" Aaron wheezed.

"Told you so, now run off before I bruise something of importance." Tyler made a shooing movement towards the open door. Aaron coughed again before he limped out of the change room and Tyler shook his head before opening his locker pulling out his spare bathing suit.

"What a show that was, who knew my little brother had it in him." A chilling voice rang across the empty change room.

"Hello Chase." Tyler said calmly without turning around.

"Not even a hug?"

"Unless you want a fist in your stomach."

"Nice right hook by the way Baby Boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not Baby Boy?"

"It reminds me of them that's why."

"Whoa what happened with you and the other members of your 'club'?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Whoa now, tell big brother what happened."

"I just realized what total dicks they really are."

"About time. What did they do now?"

"They don't want me as a brother or a friend, they pointed out that I'm indeed the 'baby' and I need them to take care of me all the time."

"Yeah you're right, total dicks. Are you going to swim it off?"

"I was going to but clearly I'm not at the moment."

"Mind if I join you? It's been a while since I've gone swimming since you know Caleb almost killed me and all."

"I don't really care, just try not to kiss me again?"

"Ah they told you about that."

"Try it again and I'll introduce your face to my fist."

"Calm down Tiger, message received."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he got changed into his swimsuit trying NOT to freak out that Chase Fucking Collins was about to go swimming with him, not to mention that he had a civil and normal conversation with him. They finished getting changed and headed out to the pool. Tyler's senses were overpowered with the stench of chlorine as they warmed up in silence before they each dove into their own lanes and started to do lengths. The water shimmering under the florescent lights hanging above the pool. Minute's pasts in silence before Tyler yelped as Chase splashed water into the brunette's face.

"Dude what the hell?" Tyler spat out the pool water leaving a bad taste in his mouth that he knew from experience was it was a bitch to get rid of.

"You looked like you needed a laugh." Chase grinned cheekily.

"I guess you're right, but you do know this means war right?" Tyler grinned back and in sync both their eyes darkened and started to Use in a small-scale water war that ended in laughter and half the pool on the deck. They pulled them selves onto the deck, Tyler let his eyes go back to their natural blue while Chase flicked his wrist and all the missing water returned to its rightful spot in the pool.

"I have to get going, class starts soon." Tyler commented as he stood up and started towards the change rooms.

"You're right we do have class." Chase caught up with the younger teen.

"Excuse me?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"You heard right lil' bro, I'm back at Spencer as a student." Chase cheered before they showered and changed into their uniforms.

"Well that should be fun." Tyler muttered to himself.

"Just imagine the look on the other' faces when we walk in together." Chase slung an arm round the smaller boy's shoulder, noticing but not caring at how Tyler's whole body tensed under the older boy's touch and how he shied away.

"That will be funny to see, right up there with Aaron limping in." Tyler forced a smirk on his lips to match Chases as they strode into the 1st period of the day.

* * *

Reid, Pogue and Caleb were all discussing something in a quiet tone as the duo walked in and silence spread through the classroom like wildfire. Reid saw them first and whacked the other 2 on the arms causing the final 2 boys turned and stared bewildered at the duo. Chase guided his younger brother to 2 empty chairs below where Reid and Tyler normal sat and they sank into them. Tyler made a comment in a whisper and Chase burst out laughing before dropping his arm around the teen again, this time Tyler did flinch away and glance backwards up to his older brother's, their eyes locked and they saw a flash of desperation in Tyler's blue irises before he turned his head away from them and chuckled at something Chase said.

_"I don't know how much longer I can sit here and watch this."_ Reid thought to Pogue and Caleb only through their link.

_"It's part of the plan and Tyler agreed, thank god he is a good actor."_ Caleb thought back but he felt the same way the blonde rebel did.

_"It's pissing me off that he is even near Baby Boy, but you saw them at the pool, it's like Ty is enjoying being around him!" _Pogue thought back mentally voicing everyone's thoughts from what they saw transpire that morning in the pool.

_"Just stick to the plan and nothing bad will happen, if things start to go south then we will step in." _Caleb relented as their teacher started to talk but his and the others eyes never left the backs of Tyler and Chase's heads.


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than That –Adopted- 7**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 let me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"So Ty, now that torture is finished what are you going to do?" Chase asked his youngest brother, they had spent most of the day together and Chase was starting to warm to the shy young warlock, but he had to remind himself that Tyler was just a pawn in his game to get more power.

"I don't know, I have some more torture in store in the form of an essay." Tyler sighed dramatically as they walked down the halls of Spencer, the students parting for them like the red sea.

"Want to go to Nicki's tonight?" Chase suggested instead.

"I suppose…" Tyler trailed off.

"Are you worried that those dicks will try something?" Chase asked putting the pieces together and Tyler fidgeted with his jacket's hem while leaning against the brown brick wall that made up the outside siding of the private school. "That's what's bothering you, don't worry Ty I won't them come near you." Chase reassured the smaller boy.

"I guess so, thanks Chase." Tyler smiled slightly as he climbed into his hummer.

"I'll meet you there at 8." Chase nodded before he walked off as Tyler pulled out of the parking lot driving towards his empty house, well mansion is the more correct term.

He sighed not seeing his father's or wife number 3's cars in the garage. He opened the meticulously detailed carved double doors and pulled his backpack onto his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him not caring if he broke any of the stain glass that was inserted in there. He walked into the silent over the top decorated house, tossing his backpack carelessly onto a white armchair as he walked up the stairs into his room. He fell face first onto his queen-sized bed, groaning into the mountain of pillows at the mere thought of having to go to Nicki's with Chase and not his brothers.

* * *

"That looked like a painful day Baby Boy."

"You have no idea Cay." Tyler rolled onto his back and looked up at Caleb, Pogue and Reid who just came into his room, sealing it with their power so Chase couldn't spy. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"You were the logical choice and you're the best actor here." Pogue reminded the brunette.

"Logic can go to hell, I really think this is a bad idea." Tyler grumbled as he ran a hand down his face.

"Why? Did something happen we didn't see?" Reid asked going on high alert.

"No just the fact that when you get past all the evil crap he is actually a pretty cool guy." Tyler admitted and the 3 older brothers stared at him in utter shock.

"What?"

"You heard me, he is actually acting like my… Older brother."

"That's impossible, don't you remember what he did to you?" Reid demanded.

"Yes I remember, I'm not saying I forgive him for everything he has done."

"Then what are you saying?" Pogue questioned.

"I'm just saying that maybe he wasn't always so twisted."

"Okay Ty maybe you need to get some rest." Caleb said slowly and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Cay, besides I have an essay then I have to meet up with Chase at Nicki's." Tyler informed the 3 teens in his room. Reid gritted his teeth at the thought of Baby Boy hanging out with Chase even more.

"Sleep Baby Boy." Caleb said calmly, placing a hand on Tyler's forehead eyes flashing black. Tyler's eyes fluttered shut and he fell backwards onto his main pillow, out cold.

"Caleb!" Pogue cried out and Caleb sank into a desk chair beside Ty's bed.

"I know, I know but he wouldn't sleep any other way. I'm worried that Chase is doing something to him." Caleb expressed his concerns to the blondes in front of him running a hand down his face.

"We have to change the plan, I don't want Collins to hook his claws into Ty any further." Reid's voice was laced with worry as he looked at the calm, innocent sleeping form of his younger brother and best friend.

"If we pull him out now, Chase will go after him to spite us." Caleb leaned back in his chair.

"Damn." Pogue swore.

"What can we do then?" Reid groaned playing with his trademark fingerless gloves that Tyler got him for his 13th birthday after he got his powers for the 1st time.

"Stick to the plan, but we have to move it along faster." Caleb said standing up not liking it one bit. "Ty should be waking up soon, we should leave."

"Yeah, okay." Reid's shoulders slumped in dejection.

"Everything will be fine bro." Pogue dropped his hand on the blonde's drooped shoulders as the 3 left the room and headed out to Caleb's mustang around back.

"I sure hope so Pogo." The use of the biker's childhood nickname meant that Reid was truly worried.

* * *

"My, my." Chase grinned from his perch on the roof by Tyler's window. "Looks like I have to make some changes to MY plan now." His eyes were black from using his powers to listen in past the weak barrier Caleb had put around Tyler's room. He flicked his fingers at the lock on the window before he hoisted himself into the quiet room. He walked over to the sleeping form of Tyler Simms and sat beside him, stroking his cheek.

"This might hurt a little Ty." He grinned sadistically as he curled his hand around Tyler's throat; he muttered some Latin words under his breath and Tyler's eyes flew open, he opened his mouth to scream for his older brothers but Chase tightened his grip and it got cut off with a choke. Tyler thrashed around in pain as his eyes turned black as Chase force some power inside him.

"Now Tyler, you will by MY little brother and my best pawn in this game. You do not know Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry or Reid Garwin. I Chase Collins am the only person you need now." Chase whispered soothingly in the teen warlock's ear, slowly his thrashings came to a halt as his eyes went back to their normal blue, but now they looked lifeless. "Who am I Tyler?"

"Chase Collins, my only older brother." Tyler answered without hesitation and Chase grinned in triumph.

"Correct Ty, now what do you say we head over to Nicki's?"

"Sounds good bro let me grab my stuff first." Tyler swung himself out of his bed to grab his wallet and jacket.

"Game on boys." Chase purred as he followed the shorter brunette out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**More Than That –Adopted- 8**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 let me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'.

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Caleb, Pogue and Reid entered Nicki's at their usual time with Kate and Sarah on their respective boyfriend's arms. The room's lights were dimmed and the smell of greasy fries and overpowering cologne from the many Spencer boys that were crammed in the small bar. The girls were skimpily dressed and dancing seductively to the music from the speakers mounted on the walls either trying to impress their boyfriends or impress some of the single guys there.

"Is that Tyler with Chase Collins?" Sarah hissed to Caleb tugging on his arm as they took their usual table, nodding over to the foosball table where indeed the 2 teens were playing and laughing both of their jackets gone showing the world their muscles from swimming.

"Yeah." Caleb clenched his jaw together looking away from the two boys.

"I thought you killed him?" Sarah whispered.

"Apparently he is like a cockroach." Caleb answered shrugging off his jacket as well and he swore he saw Chase smirk.

"Then why is Tyler with him?"

"It's complex, I'll explain it to you later."

"You better, Kate lets go get some food."

"Alright, be right back babe." Kate pecked Pogue on the lips before she and Sarah waltzed over to the bar to order food from the large Nicki who was mixing a drink for some kids of age.

"Cay, they are coming over." Pogue hissed to his brother as their youngest sibling and the sibling they hate walked past.

"Hey Tyler." Reid spoke up and Tyler looked over the 3 of them his eyes scanned over their faces, but not really seeing them.

"Do I know you?" He asked confused.

"Ty? It's us, how can you not know us?" Reid asked just as confused.

"I'm really sorry but I don't know you." Tyler shook his head walking over to a table across the bar.

"What did you do to him Chase?" Pogue asked in a dangerous tone.

"You figure it out hero." Chase snorted.

"Yo Bro hurry up! Our food is here." Tyler called across to the evil warlock.

"Coming Ty." Chase called back and Tyler grinned happily as he started to munch on some fries. "Your move Caleb." Chase winked before sauntering over to Tyler and started to eat as well.

"What the fuck was that?" Reid exploded.

"I think you were right Cay, Chase did something to Baby Boy." Pogue growled.

"Maybe a spell, Ty's eyes were pretty much lifeless." Caleb mused. "We need to consult the book and maybe your fathers."

"We come baring food." Kate sang as she and Sarah returned, arms full with hot burgers and greasy freshly deep fried French fries.

"Great, I'm starving." Pogue said with forced happiness and all of them dug in with gusto, all the while the warlocks trying to think of the certain spell that Chase could have used on Baby Boy.

* * *

The remaining sons of Ipswich had to watch in silence, as Chase climbed into the passenger seat of Tyler's dark navy Hummer before the two to drive off to god knows where. Caleb and Pogue said goodnight to their girlfriends before racing back to the old barn that housed the room of the Covenant to do research to bring back Baby Boy's memories of them.

"Alright I found the spell Chase could have used to make Tyler forget us." Caleb announced showing the page from an old dusty book in Latin to the other two teens that like him were laying on the cold, rock floor with dusty, old books scattered around them.

The fire that was circling the covenant's symbol in the middle of the room casted an eerie glow over stonewalls of the basement. "It's a not only a memory blocking spell but when the castor uses it he or she can replace the memory blocked with fake ones simply by telling the victim it while they are under the trance."

"Does it say how to break it?" Reid asked crossing his fingers on both hands inside his pockets as not to tarnish his rep.

"Thankfully yes, we just have to recite a counter-spell with the victims name and the real memories will break past the fake implanted ones." Caleb read out and all the stress and tension in the room was lifted as hope settled in its place.

"Let's do it now then!" Reid encouraged and Caleb nodded placing the book in the middle of the triangle the 3 made near the main fire ring. They had avoided sitting in their normal seats because without Tyler it didn't feel right. The boys all closed their eyes, focusing and when they snapped open their whole eye was pure black. Together in one unison voice they started to chant the spell inserting Tyler's name when needed.

The candles around the room started to flicker in the non-existence wind as the spell was performed, when the last words were spoken all the candles were blown out and silence settled like a fine layer of dust over the room.

"Do you think it worked?" Pogue asked in a small hopeful voice.

"There is only one way to find out, lets go find Tyler." Caleb said standing up cracking his back whilst doing so.

* * *

"Bro why are we at Marblehead?" Tyler asked looking the lighthouse whose light was cutting through the heavy fog that hung in the pre-dusk sky.

"It just brings back memories that's all." Chase sighed forlornly.

Tyler turned to ask what memories those were when a crippling pain ripped through his whole being. He let out a scream as he dropped to his knees, eyes turning black. He gripped the sides of his temple since the main portion of the pain was emitting from there. It was like someone was taking a jackhammer to his skull, images flashed in his mind. Him, Reid, Caleb and Pogue as little kids up until a day ago, also the real Chase appeared in his mind. He gasped falling backwards as his eyes turned back to their full of life blue.

"Bro are you okay?" Chase asked concerned.

"G-Get away from me!" Tyler slapped Chase's hands away from him. "Where are Reid, Caleb and Pogue? What did you do to me?"

"Tch well played Caleb." Chase mumbled annoyed before reaching down and fisting the front of Tyler's shirt yanking him up to stand on his feet. "Looks like I have to get Pogue's power the direct way." Chase hissed in the brunette face.

"They will never will you their power." Tyler said confidently.

"You underestimate their love for you Baby Boy. If they does care for you at all, they WILL give me your power." Chase growled eyes going black, as did Tyler's since he was getting tried of being knocked out that way.

Their wills clashed, Tyler stayed strong until Chase's fist came out of no where socking him across the face breaking him out of his train of thought allowing Chase to knock him out using his power. Chase watched as Tyler fell limply to the green dewy grass by his feet. The warlock shook his head before aiming a few kicks at Tyler's unprotected ribs for the hell of it as he waited for the 3 other sons of Ipswich to arrive to save their Baby Boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**More Than That –Adopted- 9**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 let me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Ty isn't answering his cell." Pogue stabbed the end call button on his LG android phone.

"I can't reach him through our link either." Reid whacked the car door letting his eyes go back to normal.

"Damn it! Where can he be?" Caleb gripped his gray mustang's steering wheel.

"Try looking for Chase's power, I have a bad feel that where ever he is Ty will be with him." Pogue gritted his teeth. Reid nodded and focused on Chase's energy signal.

"Found him, he's at Marblehead." Reid reported through clenched teeth. Caleb jerked the wheel to adjust their course and pressed down on the gas. Minutes of tension passed by as they came to park beside Tyler's hummer. The 3 jumped out of the mustang, slamming the doors behind them as they rushed towards an outline of a figure lying on its side in the grass.

"TYLER!" Reid cried as he skidded to a stop by the unconscious teen. "Hey Baby Boy, wake up it's Reid." Said blonde slapped Tyler's cheek lightly pushing the smaller boy onto his back. Still he did not move from his spot in the grass, not even when Caleb and Pogue knelt down beside him.

"He won't wake unless I say so." Chase called out from his spot standing on top of Tyler's hummer in his black trench coat.

"What did you do to him Chase?" Pogue demanded shooting up to his feet, fists at the ready.

"Just a little spell, nothing too new. It just let's me control his actions like so." Chase snapped his fingers as the golden fire expanded from his pupils, the black following it until it consumed his eyes. Tyler's blackened eyes shot open and he pushed Caleb and Reid away from him as he stood up slowly before looking up at Chase for further instruction.

"See?" Chase twirled his fingers around; Tyler's body jerked around and started to walk towards the cliff's edge.

"STOP IT!" Caleb bellowed up at the warlock who held up his index finger and Tyler stopped a few feet from the cliff's end.

"Someone is loosing their tempter Cay." Chase mocked wagging his finger and Tyler's body swayed slightly. "Not a good thing for Baby Boy."

"Leave Tyler alone!" Reid ordered.

"Ah no can do Reid old pal. He is my pawn in this little game of ours." Chase sighed jumping off the car's roof onto the ground waltzing towards the 3 boys at ease.

"The game is over Chase, there are still three of us and only one of you." Reid reminded him and Chase just chuckled as he came to a stop in front of the 3 teens.

"Miscalculation again Reid. There are three of you VS two. Remember Tyler is part of my side." Chase sang, snapping his fingers and Tyler took a few more steps.

"Stop!" Caleb's voice took on a tone of desperation.

"Will me your powers and I will." Chase shot back. Caleb made eye contact with Reid and Pogue before letting his eyes bleed black and tossing an energy ball towards Chase. Who didn't block in time and was tossed backwards around 30 feet; meanwhile Reid and Pogue flew into action.

Using they managed to cover the distance between them and Tyler in seconds, but they were too late. Tyler stepped off the cliff's edge, arms going up over his head as gravity took hold.

"NO!" Reid shouted and put on a burst of speed, he lunged for Tyler's hand and thankfully managed to latch his fingers around Tyler's wrist stopping his decent towards the rocks below. Tyler still under Chase's control started to wiggle around in Reid's iron grip, trying to get free.

"Pogue, I could use some help here!" Reid grunted as he threw his other hand down to keep a better hold on his little brother. Pogue knelt down beside the blonde before grabbing Tyler's other wrist and together with their combined strength pulled their youngest up back onto solid ground.

"Hold onto him before Chase makes him do something else!" Reid called to Pogue who nodded and quickly wrapped his muscular arms around Tyler, pinning his arms to his side. Tyler started to struggle, grunting in annoyance when he found his arms were immobilized so he started to kick his legs.

"Sorry Baby Boy, but your not going anywhere." Pogue grunted as he kept his arms steady.

"Looks like Tyler isn't your pawn anymore Chase." Caleb smiled in relief while Chase scowled.

"I'll be back I can promise you that." Chase growled before he disappeared in a whirlwind of energy. Caleb turned on his heel and rushed over to where Pogue was still holding the struggling Tyler.

"Is Ty alright?"

"He almost took a jump off a cliff but he's alive." Pogue stated.

"Is he still under Chase's control?"

"Yeah he is, maybe it's like the spider. We have to find the source of the control and force it out." Reid suggested.

"Alright I'll give it a shot, Pogue hold him down please. Reid you'll have to help me with this." Caleb ordered and Pogue lowered Tyler onto the wet grass, pinning his wrists down to the dark brown dirt. Tyler wiggled under Pogue's grip, his hips bucking slightly.

"Anytime now guys, he's stronger than he looks." Pogue ground out between his clenched teeth. Caleb placed his hands on either side of Tyler's head as his eyes darkened. Reid positioned his hands on Tyler's chest, his eyes copying Caleb's.

"Ready?" Caleb asked and Reid nodded. Together Caleb and Reid started to search within Tyler for the hold Chase had him in. Tense minutes pasted as Tyler's thrashings became more erratic and Pogue had to strain to hold the small teen down.

"Found it." Caleb breathed out. "Ready Reid?"

"Ready." Reid grunted and the 2 sons of Ipswich started to force Chase's power out of Tyler's body.

Tyler opened his mouth and let out an agonizing scream as black tendrils of energy streamed out from different spots on Tyler's body flinging Caleb, Pogue and Reid backwards onto the damp soil. Propping them selves up on their elbows watching with bated breath as Tyler's body seized and convulsed on the rough terrain as more tendrils flung out from Tyler, slowly the screams of pain stopped as the streams slowed to a stop. Tyler's eyes returned to their natural baby blue as he slowly pushed himself up looking around confused.

"Whoa, head rush. Hey guys… What happened?" Tyler asked feeling like everything in his mind was in disarray.

"TYLER!" The 3 older boys cried out in relief as they rushed over and enveloped him in a massive group hug.

"I'm back Bro's." Tyler whispered as he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**More Than That –Adopted- 10**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: I am currently in a Covenant kick and I loved this fic and I'm really glad that Starstruck97 let me take over! :) So enjoy the adopted 'More than that'. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved, etc.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It had been a day since the incident with Chase at Marblehead. Caleb, Pogue and Reid had refused to let Tyler out of their sights even for a moment. They all ended up camping out in Caleb's house like they had done when they were little kids. The 1st day mostly consisted of eating and sleeping, trying to regain their energy after the fiasco.

Tyler woke up from a power forced (all 3 brothers ganged up on him) sleep feeling more energetic than he had been for the past few days. He took in his position of himself and his brothers around him, having to bite his lip hard to keep from 'aw'ing and laughing. Caleb was sprawled out on one of the armchairs, his limbs going everywhere as he softly snored. Pogue had stretched his long limbs down the length of the couch, hand dangling down by Reid, fingers twitching every so often with his mouth hanging open. Reid was curled up in a ball by Pogue's hand; his head was on Tyler's leg. Who was lying on his back beside the couch, head close to Pogue's head and Caleb's foot. Tyler could feel pins and needles spreading up his thigh. He made a thinking face as he wondered how he was going to get out of this spot without waking his brother's up. He reached down and lightly smacked Reid's cheek but the blonde didn't so much as flinch.

Tyler smiled a bit; he knew Reid was a heavy sleeper so this could work to his advantage. He very gently and carefully lifted Reid's head up before moving his legs out of the way and placing a pillow that he had curled up under his arm in the place of his leg. Reid's lips twitched before he fell still and silent again, pushing his face into the feathered pillow. Tyler stood up and tip toed from the room into the large bathroom across the silent and darkened hall.

Once in the bathroom he shook out his leg before hopping into a warm shower. As he stood under the rain showerhead inside the granite shower stall his mind wandered. He was thinking about what was the point of Chase taking him over was, for the life of him he couldn't find any decent reason as to why the older teen took such an interest in him. He would be the last of the group to come into his powers so up until then he is no match for anyone who has ascended. So, why?

Minutes passed as the bathroom steamed up, Tyler stopped the water flow before stepping out and toweling himself off. Using his hand he wiped the steam from the mirror and almost had a heart attack.

Behind him in the mirror was Chase. Eyes black as night and he was raising his hand, Tyler whirled around letting his eyes bleed black but no one was there. Tyler blinked letting his eyes revert back to their normal baby blue before he slid down the bathroom wall and held his head in his hands.

"I must be going insane." He muttered taking deep calming breaths as he ran his hands down his neck, his right hand went over a bump on his collar bone causing him to pause up. He frowned and pulled himself back to his feet and looked in the mirror to see a purple colored bump on his collarbone standing out from his skin.

Tyler's frown deepened it looked a lot like a bump after one of Chase's spiders entered its victim's body. With that thought Tyler started to freak out. He started to pace inside the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, trying to remember when Chase could have done that to him a second time, should he tell his brothers? What on earth is happening?!

Brief images flashed in front of Tyler's eyes. He couldn't catch them because they went by rapidly. Tyler rubbed his eyes with the front of his right hand trying to stop the numbing feeling that was spreading throughout his temple. Tyler pulled back on his PJs and stumbled into the room were his brothers were still sleeping.

Reid had Tyler's pillow that he had his arms curled around. Tyler collapsed onto a free chair on the other side of the couch Pogue were passed out on. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a dream state, the bite mark on his collarbone seemed to expand slightly as Tyler's eyes flickered behind his closed eyelids.

_Tyler was walking through a pumpkin patch of all places on Halloween night just a few miles away from town. The moon was full and slightly peeking out from behind the dark threatening clouds. He looked around the foggy patch he soon spotted an outline of a figure a few feet away. Maybe it was Reid, Caleb or Pogue. Tyler wanted to call out as his feet carried him closer to the figure as if on autopilot. His voice caught in his throat when he saw dark crimson blood dripping slowly down from the teen's hands that were hanging loosely at his side. The teen was Chase Collins._

_ "They wouldn't will me their power." Chase said sadly moving away to show the shredded bodies of Reid, Caleb and Pogue. Tyler fell to his knees and retched, the smell of rotting flesh and blood reached his nose and he emptied his stomach once again. His whole body was shaking like he caught a cold. _

"_If only you had been able to convince them Baby Boy." Chase's cold voice pierced his ears. "This is on you Tyler. If you had only convinced them they would still be alive."_

_ "No…No please… NOOOOO!" Tyler sobbed and then he was falling into a dark nothingness. _

Tyler woke up with a jolt, his whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat he was breathing heavily but he was the only one awake in the room still.

"What was that?" Tyler grumbled as he pulled his blanket up higher to cover his head and he stayed like that until he heard his brother's start to wake up and he acted like he too was just waking up as well. They didn't seem to notice anything different about him and if they did they just wrote it off as all the stress from the past week coming back. They were partly right but they wouldn't know until it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**More Than That –Adopted- 11**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed but you must understand I do have a life and college projects, my 3 week break is coming up soon and I plan on updating a lot in that time frame. So enjoy chapter 11, its short but it's dramatic.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Caleb, Reid and Pogue were currently in class while Tyler was safely asleep in his and Reid's dorm room, but they couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with the youngest Son. Ever since he woke up that morning he had been dreadfully pale and shaky. He had never taken his eyes off his older brothers when he thought they were not looking. When they tried to make eye contact the blue-eyed boy quickly averted his gaze looking green around the edges.

'_I wonder what has Baby Boy so shaken.' _Reid mental mused to his 2 older brothers.

'_I wish I knew Reid, I didn't sense anything during the night.' _Caleb responded chewing on the tip of his pen as the teacher droned on about Shakespeare.

'_Maybe just a bad dream, he has been through a lot.'_ Pogue offered up. That seemed like the most logical reason so the 3 teens closed their connection and focused on taking notes so they could teach this lesson to Tyler later on.

* * *

Tyler meanwhile had woken up from an even gorier nightmare, this time finding blood on his nails and the imprints from his own nail tips on his upper arms. He cleaned and bandaged them in a daze before dressing in a pair of blue jeans a t-shirt and a baggy sweater. He was currently sitting on the edge of his bed in the dark, hands clasped loosely in front his himself, elbows resting on his knee caps as his whole body shook like he was cold. The dreams were getting worse as was the bite; it was starting to spread outwards as it throbbed under the slight pressure from the fabric covering it. Tyler had to watch his brothers die over and over again by Chase's hand. The latest one where they had died… They had died by his hands; even though he had washed his own blood away he could see the stains of his older brother's blood on his palms. He let out a chuckle in the silence, he was going crazy like Lady Macbeth and before you know it he was going to chop his hand off and die. Now if Tyler had been in the correct mind he would have seen this was all Chase's work but his mind was too focused in on the fact that he had killed his brothers and their blood was staining his hands. Murder. Kept running through his mind, never stopping.

His mind gave him a solution and his body moved without him commanding it to. He needed to leave. He was going to run away in effect. He started packing a backpack; if he wasn't around his brothers then he couldn't kill them. It made perfect sense to the diluted teen. He wrote a small note, sticking it to his pillow before he zipped up his jacket and slung the bag over his shoulder, placing his precious hummer keys on the nightstand between his and Reid's bed. He couldn't risk taking his hummer; they could find it too easily.

He took one last look around the room; eye catching himself in the bathroom mirror and flinched back violently as blood dripped down from the frame. He grabbed a paperweight off his desk and hurled it at the mirror, shattering it into a million little pieces. He spun around and ran out of the dorm room before the blood could spell Murderer in the broken glass. He took the rarely used back stair well and came out by where he knew Pogue parked his motorcycle.

He stared at the yellow bike and a pain went through his chest, he needed something fast and easy to hide. He hoped Pogue forgave him… His eyes flashed black and the yellow paint turned black so it would blend easier, he straddled it and then remembered that he didn't have the key. He took a breath and let his eyes bleed black and the engine revered quietly. He gripped the handles and kicked off from the ground and started to drive away. He drove out of the town's borders and further. He loved the feeling of feeling free and the throbbing toned down a bit from the bite mark. He was doing the right thing he knew he was. Then why did he have a bad feeling welling up in his gut?

* * *

The remaining 3 Sons had finally finished their classes for the day so they took their combined notes and went up to see their youngest brother. Reid felt a tugging in the back of his head but brushed it off, he was sure the feeling of someone using was nothing to worry about. He flung open the door and flourished his notes for Ty to see, but it was a useless gesture since the room was empty, Ty's bed made and a small piece of paper sitting on his pillow.

"Ty?" Reid asked confused as he ventured inside with Caleb and Pogue flanking his sides. Caleb went to the open closet and peered in.

"Some of his clothes are gone." He reported and everyone looked over to where Pogue was holding something in his palm.

"His keys to the hummer… He loves that car why would he leave these behind?" Pogue showed them to the other two. Reid flew to the note while Caleb inspected the broken glass in the bathroom, the paperweight innocently lying there in the mess.

"God… Ty…" Reid moaned as he sunk to Tyler's bed, note gripped tightly in his hands.

"What does it say Reid?" Pogue inquired quietly.

"_Reid, Caleb, Pogue. I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore. The dreams keep coming. They will never stop. The bite throbs and spreads more each day I stay. I can't bear to have all your blood on my hands anymore than I already have. Don't look for me because soon I won't be a burden to anyone. Pogue forgive me? It was the only way to get out of town fast. You guys are my best friends and my brothers. None of this should have happened. I should have been stronger. Being the youngest also means I am the weakest and I can't stand it anymore. Tell my father I'm sorry and soon I'll see mom. Love you guys. Tyler._" Reid finished reading, silent tears dropping down his face.

"He's gone…" Caleb said in shock as he dropped down beside Reid and Pogue took a spot on the other side of the blonde who was now shaking.

"Dreams, the bite… How did we not see it?" Pogue belated himself.

"See mom soon… Guys I think he's going to kill himself! We need to go after him!" Reid realized shooting to his feet.

"He said he forgive me… He took my bike!" Pogue stated.

"It makes sense, it's faster and smaller than his hummer. We need to contact our families and make a search party. We have to find him before Chase does… Or worse." Caleb stated in his leader voice, everyone shuddered knowing what the or worse meant. Still clutching the note Reid ran out of the room towards where Caleb parked his mustang with his brothers beside him. They were going to bring Tyler home, no matter what it took.


	12. Chapter 12

**More Than That –Adopted- 12**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the lack of updating but now I have some time before my college starts back up. There are 2 or 3 chapters of this story left and I hope to finish it in the next few days. :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The remaining 3 sons had gathered the remaining fathers in Caleb's living room. His mom was smoking in her armchair, looking older as worry tore at her. Reid was perched on the back of the couch between his father and Tyler's father. Pogue was sitting beside his dad on a two-seater couch while Caleb was standing in the middle of the room, explaining everything that had been going down between them, Tyler and Chase. Finally ending with Tyler running away and leaving that note.

"What are we sitting around here for then? We need to find my son!" Mr. Simms exclaimed worried as he jumped out of his seat on the couch.

"Agreed, he is family." Mr. Parry brushed his pants off as he too stood up.

"We need your help to find him, if we combined our powers we can trace him down and get to him before he does something stupid." Caleb added in.

"Anything for my son." Mr. Simms said determined. All the males in the room formed a circle after moving some couches and chairs out of the way, they joined hands before they all closed their eyes. Wind whipped around the room even though the windows were closed tightly, in sync all their eyes snapped open, a ring of fire expanding outwards from their pupils, blackness following closely behind. Silent was heard throughout the manor as a small bubble formed in the middle of the group of men. It grew larger and larger, cackling with more power as the group honing in on Tyler's power signal they all had long ago grown accustomed to. Slowly the murky image within the bubble grew sharper and clearer. Tyler appeared within the bubble, it showed him walking down a long bridge, hood up and hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped half way on the bridge and stared out at the setting sun, he sighed and pushed back his hood, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe it was a bad move leaving town…" He muttered to himself.

"Did you want me to kill them?" A new voice carried towards Tyler on the wind.

"No…" Tyler grumbled as he looked down, his eyes hidden by the shadows of his bangs.

"Everything will be alright Baby Boy. You know what to do." The voice whispered again and Tyler nodded before he kept walking, pulling his hood up again. The bubble disappeared into nothing and the men broke contact with the others in the room. They all blinked, their normal eye color coming back to their irises.

"That didn't look good." Pogue swallowed hard as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Someone is threatening to kill us, to protect us Ty left." Caleb gritted his teeth and Reid swore colorfully, normally his father would have reprimanded him, but this time he swore along with his son.

"I know that bridge, its not very far. Only a few towns over, if we move now we might be able to get to him before whatever is going down gets worse." Mr. Simms spoke up. "I used to take Ty to that town for some day trips, he loved that bridge…"

"Alright, we will take Ty's hummer." Reid held his hand up and Caleb tossed him the keys to the monster of a car Tyler drove. They all understood why he did it though and they never teased or asked him to trade it in for another, smaller one.

"Follow me when we get out of the driveway, we may have to break some speed limits." Mr. Simms said with a small smile on his face.

"Looking forward to it." Reid smirked and they all headed towards the waiting cars. Caleb had to stay behind to reassure his mother that they were going to bring Tyler home, but thankfully it only took a minute or so before he hopped into the backseat and Reid revved the engine and peeled out of the driveway and took after Mr. Simms's taillights.

* * *

Tyler Simms stared at the pink painted clouds as the sun dipped behind the horizon and the half moon rose into the sky. He shivered under his jacket as a bitter wind brushed over his form, he slowly stood up and without another glance at the park bench he had sat on for half an hour he started towards the bridge again. He smiled sadly to himself as he stopped in the middle once again, he used to love this spot when his father took him here. It seemed like the right spot to end it, he knew his dad would survive, it might take a while but he has wife #3 to help him along.

He rolled his shoulders back before he winced as a huge droplet of rain hit his nose. He squinted upwards and frowned deeply as the clouds above him, almost invisible thanks to the now darkened sky decided to open up and release it's load of rain upon the earth's surface.

"Gee what a great stroke of luck." Tyler grumbled to himself extremely annoyed with the turn of weather. Tyler looked up and down the street on the bridge, the rain seemed to have caused any traffic that would have passed by to rethink their route therefore the bridge minus him was empty and silent.

"Do it now, no one is around. Remember whose life really is on the line here." That voice whispered to him again.

"I know what's at stake here Chase, I won't chicken out. Remember that when I do this. You leave them alive." Tyler gritted his teeth pulled his hands from his pockets.

"Yes, yes I'll leave them alive." Chase voiced from the other side of the bridge, he had brought himself there so he could see the show for himself.

"Fine." Tyler gripped two of the long steel rods that helped hold the bridge together before pulling himself up to stand on the small area between the two rods. He leaned down to get a good look at the now raging river, the stupid rain had raised the tide and if he fell in, it would be all over. Not even his power could save him from that river.


	13. Chapter 13

**More Than That –Adopted- 13**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the lack of updating but now I have some time before my college starts back up. There is ONE chapter of this story left and I hope to finish it in the next few days. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Do it. Jump!" Chase hissed trying to hide his glee as the youngest son swayed on the side of the bridge in the strong wind. "If you don't I WILL kill Caleb, Reid and Pogue." He threatened.

"TYLER DON'T!" Voices cried out and Tyler started forward slightly. He looked towards the voices in bewilderment; he was shocked to say the least when he spotted his 3 older brothers, their fathers and his own racing towards him in the pouring rain.

"Cay, Reid, Pogue, Dad…" He whispered, as they got closer.

"Tyler, don't please!" Pogue cried as the small group crowded below his feet, Chase growled as he slunk into the shadows of the bridge.

"You don't understand I have to jump!" Tyler tried not to sob as he looked down at his family.

"If you don't someone will kill the 3 of us." Reid gestured to himself, Caleb and Pogue. Tyler blinked taken back.

"We all used and saw you talking to some voice on the wind." Pogue spoke up, taking another step towards the youngest, his knuckles were turning white as he clung to the rods for dear life.

"It was Chase, I-I saw him killing you all, every time I fell asleep." Tyler said with a catch in his throat.

"Bad move Baby Boy." Chase growled dangerously across the bridge.

"Ty, you should have told us. We could have helped you." Caleb felt a stab of guilt; Tyler had to deal with Chase's nightmares on his own.

Tyler shook his head furiously. "No, it would have gotten you all killed for real. It would have been better if you never came here!" Tyler had to blink as tears welled up in his eyes; he turned his body back to face the wind and the raging river below.

"Son, please come down. Together we all can defeat Chase once and for all and his nightmare can finally be over. Please Ty, come home with me." His father stepped up to bat now, he held his hand out to his only son, who looked down and gave a small smile.

"You mean it dad?" Tyler asked softly, unsure.

"Of course I do, I know I haven't told you this as often as I should. Son, Tyler I love you more than life itself, I know that your mother would be proud of you just as I am. Everyday. Now please come down and we can go home." His father spoke from his heart, pouring his heart, soul and love into his words. Tense moments passed by as Tyler and his father looked at each other.

"Okay." Tyler finally answered, releasing his death grip on one of the rods, stretching his hand out towards his fathers.

"Unacceptable!" Chase roared from his hiding spot, his eyes bleeding black and using his power he threw a punch of strong wind mixed with his power towards the youngest. This caused Tyler to loose his footing on the bridge, horror spread across his face as he felt himself weightless in midair, before gravity kicked in and he plunged into the river below.

"TYLER!" All three sons cried out, before any of the fathers could make a move to stop them, they had shed their jackets, eyes black as night they all dove into the river after their youngest brother.

Chase shook his head, not being able to understand the 4 teen's undying loyalty to each other; a small part wished he had that. What was done was done and now he had to disappear before anything else happened. He turned to leave but Mr. Simms was blocking his way.

"Chase Collins, now where do you think you are going?" Mr. Simms asked, venom dripping from every word he spoke.

Chase didn't even attempt to answer; he turned his head slightly before he knew he was triangled in by the three fathers. All of them had angry looks on their faces.

"You've caused enough trouble around here Chase, I think it's time for you to leave for good." Mr. Parry spat out.

"I believe we can help with that." Mr. Garwin cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on old men." Chase snarled, all of the men's eyes turned pure black before the battle started. Three versus one.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: So my faithful readers there is one final, epic chapter left. Be sure to be on the look out as I may be posting it tomorrow. **


	14. Chapter 14-Final

**More Than That –Adopted- 14-Final Chapter**

Summary: After Aaron picks on Tyler, because of Reid, because Tyler is the youngest, Tyler gets fed up with being the Baby Boy. What will this do between the brothers? What happens when an old enemy comes back and makes it worse? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS! R&R Adopted from Starstruk97 thanks so much!

**Fallenqueen2: Sorry for the lack of updating but now I have some time before my college starts back up. This is the final chapter, thank you all so much reading, reviewing and such. Thanks again to Starstruk97 for letting me take this over and I really hope I did it justice. Now to tie this story up in a bow :)**

* * *

**Final Chapter 14**

Tyler felt cold. Not the normal cold that you would feel when it's snowing out, try the type of cold that has pins and needles stabbing your every body part. That was the true cold Tyler was feeling. He had his jaw clamped shut as firmly as he could, his eyes barely opened as the river wrapped around his body, dragging him along like he was a piece of drift wood. He could hardly make out two… Or was it three blurry figures swimming towards him. Wait swimming? In this current?

They had to be suicidal, he spotted a blotch of blonde hair and he couldn't help but laugh mentally. Reid. Of course it was, that guy was insane. He tried to lift his arm up to reach towards his insane brothers, but the current was making it hard, what made it even harder was he couldn't focus enough to use. What was the real kicker was when his head came into contact with a rock; he opened his mouth out of instinct and released all his precious air. The blurry figures of his brothers became even blurrier before Tyler closed his eyes and his body went limp, surrendering to the cold embrace of the unforgiving river.

* * *

Chase tried to launch himself into the air to make a get away but Mr. Simms raced forward, grabbed the teen's ankle and threw him back onto the ground. Chase gritted his teeth as he landed harshly on his back.

"You have no idea who you are messing with." Chase spat as he clambered back to his feet.

"Correction boy, you have no idea whose son's you messed with." Mr. Garwin growled before thrusting his right hand out, a ball of power knocking Chase backwards into the side of the bridge.

"You have no chance against us." Mr. Parry said as he stood side by side with the other 2 men as they advanced on the now limping teen.

"This is payback for my son. Our sons." Mr. Simms snarled and as one the fathers held up both their hands and merged their powers as a ring of fire expanded from each of their pupils before they sent the largest blast of power ever created by user's. The power engulfed Chase, who this time couldn't manage to make a get away. His dying screams flew away on the wind as the power burned him from the inside out. It was a painful way to go out but the fathers felt he deserved it for everything he had done. All the innocent lives he had ruined or taken. The fire died out and soon nothing was left of Chase Collins but ash. The wind swept that away soon after the battle was finished. Leaving nothing left of the horrible teen who had caused so much horror.

Exchanging looks of triumph the fathers then rushed to the edge of the bridge where the four teenaged boys had fallen slash jumped into. They each scanned the river with their power, their hearts beating fast and faster as they couldn't find any trace of their boys.

"Whoa, did you all feel that?" Mr. Parry gasped as his senses were bombarded with a sudden surge of power.

"That's our boys." Mr. Simms chuckled softly as the three older men rushed down the length of the bridge and scaled down the side of the hill that led down to the shoreline.

* * *

Moments later four heads emerged from the surface of the river, all but one gasping for air. Caleb and Reid swam forward first, helping Pogue who was carrying an unconscious Tyler under one of his arms, keeping the brunette's head above the water current. Their fathers reached out and helped their sons out of the water. Pogue lay Tyler down on his back before placing his ear to the youngest mouth and nose.

"He's not breathing!" Pogue reported in a panic before moving back and let Caleb do CPR.

"Where is Chase?" Reid asked his dad, eyes darting around looking for the asshole who did this to his baby brother.

"Don't worry about him son, he is now dust in the wind." Mr. Garwin smirked and Reid let out a shaky laugh before turning his attention back to Caleb and Tyler. Reid started to bite his thumbnail as he watched feeling helpless. Silence landed over the small group before Tyler thankfully spat out water and coughed with a dry throat. He opened his eyes and squinted around at the group.

"God, Baby Boy. Don't EVER do that again." Caleb breathed out before pulling Baby Boy into a hug, quickly joined by Pogue and Reid.

"Sorry." Tyler whispered as he buried his head against Caleb's neck. He was cold and shaking but he felt safer than he had in a while. He was home and he planed to stay with his brothers until the end. Nothing, not even nightmares would ever drive him away again.

The fathers watched this reunion with happy hearts; Mr. Simms was the lightest and most joyful. His son was alive and was coming home with them, with him.

* * *

A few days had passed since the bridge incident and Tyler was going to make his grand entrance back at Spencer with his brothers. As one big happy family the boys including their fathers had all crashed at the Simms home and literally watched movies, played video games, ate and slept for the past days. It was one of the best memories they all had when they were together like that.

"I really rather not go back to class, can't we take another sick day?" Tyler whined as he pulled into a parking space by the classrooms.

"Our dads had to pull some strings to just get us out of the days we missed." Caleb reminded the youngest with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't see why it couldn't have been another week though. I went through a traumatic experience!" Tyler complained as they all got out of the Hummer.

"You pulled a prank on us yesterday with Reid, I think you are healed Baby Boy." Pogue laughed slinging his arm over the smaller boy's thin shoulders. Tyler just pouted, causing the other three boys to laugh as they pushed open the doors. Almost right away Sarah and Katie came to join them and attached themselves to their boyfriends. They welcomed Ty back as they all headed to class. They passed Aaron on the way; Tyler caught the teen's eyes and smirked. Aaron braced himself against his locker before rushing down the hall the other way of the brunette, his lackeys and girlfriend following him calling after him confused. The group minus Tyler looked at each other confused and Tyler just burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; their faces were just too funny.

"I can't say hanging out with Chase was a total waste." Tyler smirked as he sauntered into class and up to his seat.

"I don't even want to know." Caleb groaned rubbing his forehead. They could hear Tyler's laughter from his seat at that statement. They knew that everything wouldn't be the same again but everything would work out in the end. It always did, as long as they stuck together nothing and no one could tear them apart. They were the Son's after all. Brothers until the end and beyond.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: ~****Sniffs~ That my friends, readers and reviewers is the end of More Than That Adopted. It was good run of 14 chapters and I'm so glad you guys stuck with me and put up with my lack of updates since College and everything. Thanks again to Starstruk97 for letting me do this and I hope I finished it in a good way. Thanks everyone and HAPPY NEW YEARS! See you all on the other side! **


End file.
